


Dutiful Husband

by MiHnn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him in his dreams. Of this, he knows it is not the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dutiful Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : “I hate and I love: why I do so you may well ask. I do not know, but I feel it happen and am in agony.” Catullus, “Odi et amo”

She comes to him in his dreams. Of this, he knows it is not the truth. For in his dreams he tastes her lips and the salt of her skin, her nails rake his back and she arches into him as she moans and whispers his name while he shudders her own. In his dreams, she is his wife with his strong sons, happy and free with what he can give her, even though she will call him stupid for being a simple armourer with no plans for greatness. And in his dreams, she stays the night, curls herself against him and closes her eyes until the sun rises. 

But in the morning his dreams are no more. He awakes to an empty cot with her scent on his skin and marks of her teeth on his chest. He awakes to the slumping feeling of guilt as he thinks of the wife he has and the son he raises. He awakes to the knowledge that his honour has died to be replaced by lies surrounded by selfishness. 

Yet, he will go back to his family and live his life as any other day, knowing that when she appears again—his wild and free wolf—he will forsake the vows he has promised to another for one night of intense pleasure. He denies it when he can, but never for long. Her kisses are always urgent and his hands are always rough, and even though he craves to whisper words of love and devotion, he knows she might stop if he tries. He takes what’s given and takes more if she allows, and when she leaves before dawn, he plays the dutiful husband as he strikes steel and plays with his son. 

So, he lives the life he has made: he works, plays, and waits for her return with nervous want. He looks for her visit, and the next visit, and the visit after the next, pretending not to care that she won’t give up what she wants, for him, even as he is willing to give up everything he has for her. 

And when she comes to him in the dead of night, with blood and dirt with grey eyes filled with lust for something darker, he will kiss her like he loves her and not think of what it will mean if she doesn’t return ever again.


End file.
